


All The Pretty Girls

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accused of cheating, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Funny, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, One Shot, break up but not a real break up, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia have taken Stiles dancing to forget all about Derek but even though he's surrounded by all these pretty girls, all he can think about is Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song All The Pretty Girls On A Saturday Night by fun.

 

“He’s a dick and not worth thinking about,” Allison said as she put a shot of something blue in front of him and got herself a whiskey.

 

They'd been dancing and after working up a sweat, they decided they all needed a drink.

“You’re right,” Stiles said glumly as he looked at the blue liquid Allison had handed him. “Huh, you know this is almost the exact same color of Derek’s eyes-”

Lydia threw the shot behind the bar which resulted in the glass to of course smash to smithereens.

“ _Lydia_! You’re gonna get me fired!” Isaac, the bartender, hissed.

**_“Bill me, Lahey_** ,” Lydia bellowed as she scooted closer to Stiles. “Listen here, Stiles, under no circumstances are you allowed to say his name or anything that relates to him. He’s like Voldemort ; don’t say it. We’re here to find you a hot rebound tonight because it’s ladies night. You’re attractive, they’re attractive, it’s science, somethings bound to stick.”

“Alright, I’ll go flirt but only because I can see how you bitching at me has got Allison all hot and bothered and I really don’t want to stay and see this so I’m going.”

“Intimidated by a powerhouse lesbian couple?” Allison asked, smirking.

“Terrified,” Stiles said before sipping her whiskey and walking over to a cute blonde with heavy eyeliner that had been checking him out.

_Boots in a club? Uh no_ , Stiles thought to himself as he diverted from the blonde,

There was a cute brunette with adorable dimples but her hair was too long for his liking and just-no. He briefly talked to a red head with a sharp smile that had gotten his attention but after five minutes he could see she was pining for her best friend. He circled around, smiled at the right people and **_fuck_** -

“Oh no, _you fuckers_ ,” Stiles said, angry.

“What happened?” Isaac asked as he served him a beer.

“This was our song,” Stiles mumbled, staring at his beer glumly.

“Shit, dude, that blows.”

“Yeah, “ Stiles said, downing the beer.

 

It was then that he made an executive move.

“Isaac, give me the strong stuff. _Now_.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Isaac asked even though he was already taking out the vodka bottle.

“Dating Derek Hale was the worst idea I ever had so I doubt this could be worse.”

“Well, shit, alright.”

And with this, Stiles started his mission to get hammered.

****  


 

Meanwhile…

“ _You need to get laid_.”

“Erica, I hate this place. Stiles loved-”

“Uh bububu! No mentioning the ex. He is Satan,” Erica yelled.

“I’m Satan, God, I’m such a fucking idiot, give me my phone, Erica-”

“Nope, see, that’s why I have your phone. You can’t be trusted with it because I just knew you’d try to call Satan so I even went as far as to delete his number!”

“It doesn't matter, I have it memorized,” Derek said lamely.

Erica actually looked shocked.

“Wow, okay, let’s go find you something pretty because I knew you were a sad fucker but that’s wayyy too sad.”

Derek sighed and let Erica drag him to the dance floor.

He lasted ten minutes before he hid inside the club’s dark storage room. At least there he wouldn't be constantly  harassed left and right-  

Someone stumbled onto him and started making out with him like it was their last moment on earth. Normally in a situation like this, Derek would have pushed said person off and said no. A strong no but he was hiding in a dark storage room, he was miserable and misery loves company. Derek kissed the stranger back, reveling in the feel of the stranger's lips and big hands touching him everywhere.  He touched the top of the stranger’s head to find that they had just long enough hair for him to run his fingers through it and okay so possibly a boy. The stranger then groaned and pressed their groins together and _yeah_ , the stranger is a guy. The stranger broke from their kiss to suck a hickey on Derek’s neck, right where he liked it, right where Stiles always-

_“Stiles?_!”

Stiles stopped and said “Derek?”

Derek yanked the string that turned the single light bulb in the storage room on and-

“ _Motherfucker, no_!” Stiles shrieked.

“Stiles-”

“No, Voldemort, you’re not suppose to be here, God, this isn't suppose to be happening, **_fuuck_**!”

“Voldemort?”

“Don’t mock me,” Stiles gritted out.

Derek held his hands up in mock surrender.

“What are you even doing here?” Stiles asked, tone accusing.

“It’s a free country,” Derek grunted.

Stiles scoffed in disbelief.

“I think the better question is what are you doing here in the storage room, were you expecting someone to be here? Are you already with someone?” Derek snapped.

Stiles heard a roaring in his ears and he said enraged in Derek’s face “ _Oh ho ho_ , you better _fucking be kidding me_ , don’t you dare say that shit to me. _You_ cheated, _you_ fucked up!”

_“I didn't cheat!”_

Stiles scoffed and said “You don’t have to lie to me anymore, Derek, we’re not together anymore-”

_“Don’t say that,_ “ Derek said, pained.

Stiles’ face twisted cruelly as he spat out “It’s the truth. _You made sure of that_.”

“ _You_ left me!” Derek ground out.

“Because you gave me no choice! You cheated on me and I can’t forgive you for that! _I deserve better than that, Derek.”_

__

“I didn’t cheat on you, Stiles-”

“ _I saw you, Derek_! You were having dinner with that-that ** _woman_** in fucking Florentino's and when I asked you who she was you lied to my fucking face and told me she was a co-worker. _I know your co-workers, we’ve been dating for six months!_ ”

“Yes, I lied about that but not about the cheating-”

“ _That’s bullshit_!” Stiles roared.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and Stiles laughed pathetically.

“What?” Derek asked through gritted teeth.

“Do you know what it is that I have been here all night surrounded by pretty girls and none of them could measure to you?” Stiles said sounding gutted.

“Stiles,” Derek said as he went to him.

“No, Derek, no-I’m tired, I’m just gonna go home-”

“I was looking for my family. Braeden is a private investigator and she was looking into my old adoption files,” Derek explained.

Stiles stared at him dumbly and said “Wait-what?”

 

“You-you know that I’ve always wanted to know more about my birth mother and I just- I didn’t want you to know yet. I was going to tell you but then you accused me of cheating and the fact that you think I could ever do that,” Derek cut off, drained and vulnerable.

“Derek, you should've told me. I, well, what else was I suppose to think? I see you having dinner with some beautiful woman and you lie to my face-”

Derek’s lips pressed roughly against his briefly but the kiss turned tender as Stiles clutched his shirt and returned the kiss.

“So-so, I’m sor- _fuck,_ Derek, I’m trying to apologize here-”

“I know but later. Right now, I need you,” Derek said out of breath.

“As much as I’d like to see this, I suggest you take it home before I’m forced to kick you out.”

Stiles and Derek looked up almost comically with both hands in each other’s clothes.

“Jack?” Stiles asked, seeing the club’s security guard standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

“Who’s Jack?” Derek asked as he glared at said Jack.

Jack must’ve picked up on Derek’s rather accusatory tone ~~not that it was very hard, what with Derek giving him what Stiles would affectionately call the eyebrows of doom~~ because he held up both hands in mock surrender and said “Jack Harkness, security detail and married man. But seriously, both of you, get out of the closet.”

Both Stiles and Derek complied, obviously embarrassed for getting caught.

“That’s better, now where is that angel faced Lahey?” Jack asked aloud as he walked off to the bar.

“My place or yours?” Derek asked sarcastically but Stiles could hear the nervous edge to it.

“How about our place?” Stiles asked, smiling genuinely,

Derek smiled softly like Stiles was something precious and said “Yeah, our place.”

They left together, holding hands even as they walked through all the pretty girls on that Saturday night; but to each other, those girls were just a blur. For of course they’d be, when they finally had each other.

**  
All the pretty girls on a Saturday night.**


End file.
